1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to user authentication and identification; particularly, user authentication and identification based on an organic body detection.
2. Technical Background
Biometric systems have been widely used for user identification and authentication based on biometric information. A big challenge for a biometric system is detecting and rejecting a spoof attack, where a reproduction of a biometric sample is presented to the biometric system by an unauthorized person seeking to illicitly gain access to another user's account, data, or privileges. An example of a spoof attack is the presentation of a molded model or photograph of a fingerprint, instead of the rightful owner's true finger, to a biometric fingerprint reader. Most conventional biometric systems do not have an effective way to detect a spoof attack, which may be called organic body detection or spoof detection. This can cause a serious reliability and security issue of the biometric system.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a user identification/authentication solution with improved reliability.